


Good Help (Is So Hard to Find)

by TempusFrangit0114



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daniel deserves better gang, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Requited Unrequited Love, Screw Alex gang, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, We'll see in the future, this is mostly Daniel/Grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusFrangit0114/pseuds/TempusFrangit0114
Summary: "You're pathetic, you know?" Charity stared at him, letting go a laugh at the sight of him."I know""At least you could try to pretend a little, instead of drooling behind her""I know"Or: Daniel trying to help Grace before playing, and the aftermath of the Hide and Seek game.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	1. Before

The night was particularly cold, but Grace went outside anyway, wearing a short dress, a purse so small it only fit her a box of cigarrettes and her phone, and a pair of ridiculously uncomfortable but cute high heels. The rehearsal dinner was nice, but like all the times she gathered with Alex family, she could feel the tension in the air. How most of his family hated her, and wished somebody else married Alex. So, after everything was settling down inside the house, she left to smoke alone outside.

The sky was clear, and fog was already forming through the gardens of the house. Fuck, it was huge. It was the kind of mansion you heard and saw pictures of, but you think you'll never be able to see for yourself. She was standing against the wall. She was really happy about all this, marrying Alex and having a family at last. Alex was an amazing person, and she loved him, they spend together the happiest 18 months of her life. It almost feels too good to be true. It was everything that she wanted, but she couldn't avoid to have the words 'Fuck, I'm going to get married" in loop on her head. But her train of thought was cut short by a door sounds, and a voice.

"Wow, you didn't even got married yet and you are running away from the family already? That makes two of us" He said smiling, walking until he was next to her "Got another cig?"

"Can't afford your own cigarrettes, rich boy?" She couldn avoid the smile to appear on her face, as she grabbed the box from her purse.

"I smoke on especial occasions only. You know, my brother's wedding and my future divorce. Normally I just got drunk and high" She chuckled, as he grabbed one of the cigarrettes, putting it in his mouth. Grace quickly grabbed her lighter to light it.

They shared a comfortable silence for a few of minutes. From time to time they were able to hear a few voices rising inside.

"You know it's not too late to run away with me, don't you? I'm sure Alex will understand, I mean, I'm the oldest and the most handsome" He said while dropping the cigarrette butt to the floor, before stepping on it.

"Really? I was actually waiting for doing that after the wedding night. So I get half of his money in the divorce" She answer following the joke, as she dropped her cigarrette butt to the ground.

"Smart girl" Daniel got against the wall, putting his hands on the pocket of his suit. After a few second, he turned around to face Grace. "Talking seriously, I hope you're very sure of this. You both are young, there's nothing bad to delay this a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love Alex and I know Alex loves you, but you know. You still have time to run away from all the shit that's being held inside these walls"

"I'm confident I can handle the shit, but thanks for the concern" She pushed him playfully "Besides, I'm really happy and excited to be part of your family"

"Right" He smiled, but there was a hint of something else in his face, but Grace couldn't put the finger if it was sadness, dissapointment, or something else, but before she could said anything, Charity appeared from the inside, followed by Alex.

"Oh, there you are! I was looking for you every where" Alex said, grabbing Grace by the waist and leaving a kiss on her lips, to which she gladly replied.

"Yeah, we were talking shit about you" Daniel said while they were kissing, and then he turned to see Charity "You were looking for me as well, babe?"

"I was helping Alex" Charity said dryly, while arching her brow.

"We have to go back inside, my parents want to talk with you, honey. Thanks for keeping her company, man" And just as Alex said that, he rushed inside with Grace behind him.

"It's nothing" Daniel took a deep breath, and just looked inside. He was watching his brother with the woman he loved. Or, in a more accurate point of view, he was looking at the beautiful woman with a soul that his brother had the luck to catch. That was the kind of woman he was afraid of being with, after all, if she grabbed that one card, everything was lost.  
Fortunately, his wife wasn't that kind of woman.

"You're pathetic, you know?" Charity stared at him, letting go a laugh at the sight of him.

"I know"

"At least you could try to pretend a little, instead of drooling behind her"

"I know"

"She's not even pretty" At that point, Daniel didn't hear her anymore, he was just looking inside. Hoping that they both leave before the wedding night.


	2. One day before

Time sure flies. The wedding was around the corner, this was the last dinner before the big day. 

Alex and Grace were sitting next to each other, eating and occasionally exchanging knowing glances. Grace just started telling a story about them both last summer. In front of them, Daniel barely ate anything, but he was drinking his fourth glass of scotch since the dinner started, and next to him was Charity, eating quiet but internally judging everyone.  
In one end of the table was Becky, smiling sweetly at Grace story, and in the other was Tony, watching Grace and Alex with his hardened look.

A lovely family dinner. Such a shame that Emilie and Finch missed it. 

"And you, Daniel? How you met Charity?" asked him Grace, trying to get everyone into the conversation. 

"I don't really remember. Do you, dear?" He said smiling at Charity. 

"In your natural habitat: A bar" The answer included a roll from her eyes. 

"Oh, yeah, right. I was probably drunk most of the time" Tony glared at him, and after pretending he zip his lips, he just drink in silence. 

Grace did the same question to Becky, and she started a long story about how they met, gaining a sigh from Alex and Daniel, who heard the story a hundred times.

Grace was thinking something close to "Fuck, they're weird" which make her smile. And them some mixed thoughts, like "And i'm going to be part of it", "I can't wait for the honey moon" and "he's probably just as weird as them but I love him"

On the other hand, Daniel thoughts weren't as happy. They actually were memories from his uncle Charles running, hurt and bleeding. The same uncle Charles he saw happy, kissing Helene, both filled with joy and love just 4 hours before that. He remember himself putting Alex inside the closet, and then he remembers Charles on his knees, begging for help. He remembers calling his family, he doesn't know why, if it was because he was taught to, because he was trying to protect Alex, because he was scared, or because he was just fucked up like every single Le Domas. 

Were, 'every single one' was an exaggeration. Alex was not like them, he tried to make sure of that, keeping him as far as he can of the "family traditions".

And he was more than happy when Alex introduced him to Grace. She was utterly fascinating, and he was really happy Alex met her, because she seemed to drag him even more out of the Le Domas world, which was definitely a win.

But then Alex came with the news they were going to get married.

"Did you even tell her?" His voice was loud, filled with a mix of angriness and confusion. 

"I can't tell her! She probably won't even get that card, what worries you so much?" Alex was almost yelling at that point. 

"Do I really need to remind you what will happen if she grabs that card? You were too young to remember, but I will gladly tell you the details" 

"I don't need you to remind me anything. I know, I know the odds, I know what can happen, and I will tell her when the time comes. But if I told her now, she's going to leave me" Alex looked like he genuinely didn't understood what was wrong with that. 

Daniel was angry, but when he looked at his brother his heart softened. He thought what a mess his head must be. A sigh scaped his lips, and he hugged Alex, softly patting his back. 

"I don't want to lose her" Sadness took over Alex voice. 

"I know"

After that, he tried to focus on the romantic part of the idea of not wanting to lose her, rather than the other parte when he's not telling her about the possibility of being chased and offered to the devil as a human sacrifice. It sounded difficult but with some whiskey...it wasn't actually any better. 

"More scotch, sir?" Stevens appeared from behind, with the bottle on his hand. 

"Please, Stevens. And leave the bottle" 

When the dinner ended, everyone had a toast for the lovers, and went to bed. He just jumped into bed, without even changing, and just stared to the ceiling, thinking some more about Charles, sacrifices, the goats, and drinking the warm blood of a newly killed goat. Tasty. 

"You're weirder than usual. What's wrong?" Charity appeared from the bathroom, wearing a fancy bathrobe.

"So you can actually understand feelings? You amaze me everyday, love" He answer, eyes still on the ceiling.

"I can't help it when you are laying in the bed looking miserable" 

"I was just thinking...what if we have to play hide and seek?" He said, looking at her. 

"What about it?" The towell of her hair was now on the floor, and she was combing her black hair against the mirror. 

"Oh, I don't know. Let me think. Maybe the part when it involves killing someone in the name of Satan?" Exasperation in his voice. 

"I see" Charity turned away from the mirror to look at her husband, as he were some inferior being "In that case all of us should be prepared" 

Be prepared. 

"Shit. You're right" He said, suddenly standing up. He left a kiss on her lips, on his way to the door, and before leaving he said "You're brilliant, babe", leaving Charity on the bed, confused.

•

Grace was in her room, she just get out of the shower, she put her curls into a messy bun, and she put on one of Alex's t-shirts she borrow from him in order to not to feel alone before the wedding. It even had his perfume. God she felt like a creep when she sniff it. 

She was staring at her dress, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was just the nerves.

A light knock on the door distracted her. So light that if she wasn't paying attention she wouldn't even hear it. She thought it was Alex, sneaking to her door to have fun before they become husband and wife. Without bothering to put on a pair of pants, she quickly answer the door with a wide smile. But it wasn't the Le Domas she was expecting. 

"Uh...Hi Grace" Daniel said and, against his bests effords to check her, he check her from head to toe. She looked beautiful, and in that moment he thought about what Charity said. He was drooling about his brother's future wife. He was the definition of pathetic. 

He didn't noticed it, but Grace was glaring at him because he was staring "Shit, sorry...can...can you put on some pants? I know that sounds out of character coming from me but I don't want Alex to kick my ass" 

She snorted and closed the door. And after some searching sounds coming from the inside, she opened the door again, now with a pair of shorts.

"I thought you were Alex...and since when you became such a prude?" She teased. 

"Shut up. I already knew it wasn't for me, it was too good to be real" He said exaggerating a dramatic tone. 

"Do you need something?... Have you been drinking?" A more comfortable smile appeared on her face. 

"No" She watching him doubting "Ok, yes, but I'm here for other reason. I have something for you"

"Oh, but you could have waited for tomorrow for the wedding gi---" 

"It's not a wedding gift. Is for you" He quickly interrupted just after hearing the word 'wedding'. 

"Oh" Surprised appeared on her face. 

"It's just something silly, but I want you to have it" He grabbed from his back pocket a folded paper, and handed it to her "It's a plane of the house. I wrote the name of every room there. Alex's room, my parents room, the study, the music room, my room, everything". And it also shows you the service corridors" 

"Thank you, Daniel" It was definitily a weird gift, and she couldn't be more confused about it, but he took his time to actually write the names and small explanations about every room.

"I know is shitty I just thought that if you're going to be a Les Domas you should know your way around. Nobody wants the bride to disappear around the corridors" It was a absurd excuse (because he couldn't say 'In case we have to hunt you, here you have a map to hide') but he tried to work it "So, yeah. Try to keep it handy" 

"It's not shitty, Daniel. I mean it, thank you. I really like it, and I will definitely give it a look" She said smiling, and then she leaned and give him a kiss on the cheek. Daniel smiled, and muttered a small "you're welcome" and just when she was already closing her room...

"Grace" The words just escape from his mouth, and he got her attention again. He was torn between Alex and her. He thought she could end just like Charles, but he also thought about the possibility of being too paranoid and that she could end the night playing some shitty board game, before he could think about something to said, his nerves put words on his mouth "Did you know that according to tradition is okay for the best man and the bride to sleep together the night before? I read it some where" 

"Good night, Daniel" She said after laughing loudly, to close the door. 

He sigh, just to close his eyes, whispering "You fucking moron" to himself. Turning around to return to his room. Inside his head, he was trying to convince himself that it might not be that bad. 

But, he was really wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
This was based in Adam Brody describing Daniel as if he's constantly trying to know if there's something good inside him.


	3. The Game

The game started a minutes ago, and one maid was already dead, great. 

Back in the table, when Grace showed her card, everything seems to slow down. From the smile on her face, she clearly didn't understood what it meant. Daniel knew, it was obvious, and now Alex was next to her, looking clearly uneasy.

Everyone avoid watching her, they felt embarrassed of meeting her gaze just to try to kill her later in the night. But Daniel looked at her the whole time, she wanted to remind her like this, laughing, happy, alive. 

He did everything he could. He wasn't going to give her to the others, like he did with Charles, but he wasn't going to help her like Alex. He just couldn't, it was his family after all, the thought wasn't pleasing, of course, but he was rose that way. Now he was going to leave everything to chance, and to Alex. 

But "was" is the keyword. 

At some point of the night, after Emilie killing yet another maid, and tying up Alex (After having to distract him by telling him he was going everything he could to help her save Grace, he actually meant it in some way, after all he tried to, but he dismiss his promise in front of his dad) he went to his room, to look up for his private reserve of alcohol, to make the everything a little bit tolerable. 

The room was dark, barely illuminated by the moon light filtering through the windows. He didn't shared his room with Charity, because she complained a lot about his difficulty to fall sleep. He didn't blame her. 

A car was exiting the house, making a lot of noise, probably someone looking for Grace now that all the doors were open, she could literally be anywhere. He was hoping she would be as far as she could run by now. 

With a fresh new flask in his hand, he sat on his bed, feeling miserable in silence. 

"Daniel?" A soft whisper interrupted his train of thought. Maybe he was turning insane. 

A creaking of the closet door follow the whisper, reaveling Grace, hiding inside. Her hair was already messy, and the end of the wedding dress was torn apart. She looked like a mess. The map he gave her was wrinkled in her hand, for holding into it too tight.

"This is why you gave me the map, didn't you?" Her voice spilled bitterness, and it broke down in some words because she was crying "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I..." He felt a knot in his throat, he was right, he should have tell her, but Alex was there too "I tried to help you, I know it wasn't enough, but I tried. I always hoped Alex was going to tell you, I know it's no excuse...I'm so sorry, Grace" 

A mix of feelings seem to cross her face. Sadness, anger, disgust. 

"Emilie kill her...but she wanted to kill me" Tears start falling from her eyes again. 

"Yes, I know. She's been taking that shit again" He fall into his bed again, hands holding his head "I can't tell you how much I'm sorry this is happening to you" 

Grace sat next to him, and grabbed his arm. Her hand was shaking, and when he give her a second glance, the moon light shined in the tears of her face. He just stared at her for a while, feeling like someone stab him in the guts and twisted the knife. 

"Alex said he didn't told me because he was afraid of losing me" The same knot was in her throat, making speak a difficult task, but he managed to laugh bitterly "That's the stupidiest excuse I ever heard" 

"I know" He laugh as well, but with pity.

He passed his thumb over the hand gripping his arm, in a small intent to sooth her.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try to get you out of here" She look up at him, listening carefully "And we'll get Alex too. He can get you out of here"

They were still whispering, afraid that someone would hear them from the hallway. They couldn't take that risk. 

Without warning, she hugged him, tight, hiding her face in his chest. Her hair tingled his cheek, as he hugged her tight back, trying to bring comfort in this situation. 

"Thanks for the map...so far it was the best present" He laughed while leaving gently touches in her back. 

"You're welcome, Gracie" Her breath was coming back to normal slowly "How are you wearing that? The lace it's itching my hand just by touching it" 

"If I forget about it is not that bad" She added laughing. 

They stay like there for a few minutes, hearing car noises from outside from the outside from time to time. Then, Daniel thought his absense would be suspicious, so he try to think about something to do, quickly. 

This definitely wasn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! This is a little short, but next part is coming.  
Thank you all for the support💖


	4. The Game pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This has a plot twist (not a bad one, I hope)

"Please, let this work" was in loop in his head, but he didn't knew who he was begging to. 

"Wait, I have an idea" He let her go carefully, first, he put the arm hanging on his back aside, to take off his jacket and put it over her back and shoulders "Take this" 

Then he got up of bed, and walked to the window, to inspect the outside. Everything seemed quiet, peaceful. The night was kind of cold, but nothing terrible. Everyone must be inside the house again. 

"You have to get out" He said, pointing to the open window. 

"You want me to jump?" Grace wasn't really following him, but she hold on to his jacket anyway. 

"No, no jump. Just get on the roof and hide until morning. No one is going to look out there. If you run away, there's really low chances someone is going to help you, and I can't get you both out without everyone noticing it, so you could just actually hide" 

A spark appeared in her blue eyes, it might work. She got up quickly, and took a peek out of the window. The fall wasn't too high, but it was still a fall in the case something went wrong. She looked back at Daniel and nodded. He grabbed her to help her (and her dress) to get out. She sat on the on one side, if someone looked from the inside, they wouldn't see her. 

"It might be cold after a few minutes, but just curl up and hold on. Just two hours and then we'll see what to do" She nodded again in return, when he was going, she grabbed his arm. 

"Daniel, please, don't tell Alex" 

"Why? He was trying to help you too, you don't have to worry about him" After all, Alex turned off the security system in order to help her, he cared about her. 

"Just don't, please" Her face looked like she was pleading, holding into his arm harder. He let go a sigh, he was really going to do that to his little brother?

"Fine, I won't, I promise" When he said that, she smiled again, eyes filled with gratitude. 

"I knew you'd help me" 

"I didn't. All I knew was, at some point, somebody had to burn it all down. Never thought it'd be me" He re-gained some grim over his face, before closing the window again. 

Since he was a child and watched how his family carried his uncle to butcher him in a satanic ritual, he knew they weren't normal, he knew it wasn't ok. He tried to keep his siblings away, he was the oldest, he had to protect them from their own family. At some point it was too late for Emilie, but Alex actually got away. But then he returned, and he felt defeated again. 

He knew what he was doing was something good. Avoid someone being murder was something objectively good, of course. But deep down, he felt like he was turning his back on his own family. What if the curse was real? They were going to die in the morning. But, to answer that thought, another voice in his head said "it's what we all deserve". And another bitter voice said "Fuck yes we do". 

He sat on his bed again. Alone this time. He grabbed the flask again and drink half of it, when he heard some foot steps coming closer. 

"Daniel? Are you here?" 

"Alex?" He frowns, wasn't him tied up like half an hour ago? "You're a free man again?"

"Aunt Helene insisted" Aunt Helene? This talk just got even weirder "Stevens just returned, they didn't found her" 

"Well, that's a good thing" Alex doesn't looked like he agreed to that, he looked worried, he felt like he missed something "I mean, isn't it?" 

"What if the curse is real, Danny?" That was it, that was the last thing Daniel needed to hear. 

"You're joking, right?" Alex was dead serious. 

"She is going to leave me when this is over...she will hate me" Daniel looked at him, stranged, he didn't even knew where to begin. 

"So, because of that, you're going to let our father kill her?" It sounded worst out loud.

"No! But remember when we were kids, I saw him! Mr. Le Bail" His movements were nervous now, Daniel stood up, and grabbed his arms, trying to calm him down. 

"Alex, you were a kid. When I was that age I had a fucking goblin as an imaginary friend" 

"It's not the same..." Alex protested, trying to make Daniel get off of him, he just hold on tighter. 

"Alex, you're stressed. This is nuts, I get it, but you need to calm down. Nothing will happen" 

"How can you be so sure?" Alex replied, almost immediately. 

He was right, he wasn't sure. Maybe he saw Le Bail, maybe he didn't, maybe they were going to die, maybe not. He preferred not to answer. 

"That's what I thought" He answer bitterly "Everyone else is waiting for you in the study, let's go" 

And like that, he felt like Alex fell trough the cracks of his hands, his little brother wasn't there anymore. His family won. 

Outside, Grace was biting his jacket, trying to keep her anger agaisnt Alex for herself. At least for now.

He grabbed his arm and the flask, and follow him to the study.

•

Everyone in the study were not better than Alex. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Tony shouted angry at the moment Daniel crossed the door. 

"My throat was a bit dry so I went for a drink. So, how are you doing, you already found her?" Tony just glared at him. 

"We were waiting for you to split and look for her. You go with Emilie" 

"Fuck ups team up, I like it. Let's go, Em" 

He tried to keep everything as cool as he could, but from time to time (And with the help of a really over excited Emilie who tried to shoot anything moving) he couldn't help feeling uneasy. Charity and Fitch, and his parents were looking outside, if they look up they might catch her. 

With just half an hour before sunrise, Tony called all of them back inside. 

"We're doom" Said Helene, in her usual Helene tone. 

"I hope you're not hiding her, that will be the bottom of the pit" Charity muttered to Daniel. 

"I'm not that stupid, honey" Daniel shoot back. 

"How she got away that fast?" Added Tony, angry. 

Everyone else seemed as nervous at him. Emilie was fidgeting and Fitch was trying to calm her down, Alex was in his own world, sitting on the floor, Charity had her brand new gun on her hand, and Daniel was sitting in the table, drinking. If the curse was real, and he was about to die, this might make it painless. 

"One maid already died, doesn't she count?" Emilie asked out of no where. 

"It must be the bride! How many times I have to say it!?" Helene snapped again. 

"Ok, everyone is a little tense here. So I'm going for a walk, see you later" Daniel said, getting up of his chair, but when he was about to leave, Tony pinned him agaisnt the wall.

"Do you think that this is a fucking game?" He screamed agaisnt his face, clearly furious. 

"Yes. Hide and Seek, remember?" Daniel stayed unbothered.

"Don't you understand we're about to die? You don't care?" 

Becky grabbed Tony, trying to calm him down again. Daniel steady again, putting his shirt back in place. He looked around, worried haces, angry faces, he could even feel everyones fear in the air. 

"Remember what happened to the Van Horns?" Tony said, same tone as before. 

"Didn't they die in a fire?" Fitch asked, still holding Emilie. 

"That's what the prense said. It was so much worse. Can't you just asked for better terms, Vic? Maybe negotiate a little on the whole extermination clause!? We're fucking fuck!" He screamed again.

"Sweety, I think you made your point" Becky said, patting his back softly.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have brought her here" Alex said, looking miserable in the ground. 

"Alex, my love, is not your fault" Becky hurry up to the ground to hold him.

Who knew that the thing they needed to look like a normal family will be dying in 15 minutes. Daniel considered for a second to tell them, he wasn't going to lie, but for what? For Georgie (who stole her mothers gun to "look for Grace") to grow up and marry just to kill his future wife? What kind of life is that? This was never going to end, this was the only chance. He just stood there, quiet, embracing his final moments. 

"Guys, this was fun. You might fuck up all of our lives, yes, but I love you all anyway" Daniel said, rising his glass to his parents, meaning it. 

"Why can't you take this seriously, son?" Becky said, she sounded hurt. It hurt him too, in some way, but he just empty his drink.

It was time.

Helene opened the windows, and the first sun light entered through the windows. Everyone turned back, like they were in some low cost vampire movie, the only one that was the same was Daniel, looking right out of the window.

Nothing happened. 

He waited some minutes more. Maybe it had some kind of delay. But anything happened. The first to stop hiding was Fitch. 

"I knew it was bullshit! I knew it!" Fitch screamed, happy. 

All the others dared to look again, realizing slowly that everything was that: bullshit.  
Daniel relaxed again. 

"What?" Alex said quietly, he looked like he was in shock on the floor.

"Well, that was boring, see you all tomorrow in brunch" He said about to leave the room, just to be stopped, yet again.

"We still have to find her and kill her" Helene said, grabbing her axe again.

"Are you kidding? You just discovered that the curse, that cost the life to your husband, wasn't real and that we killed people because of nothing, and you still want to kill people? Rich people are something else, really. Fuck this" Daniel snapped for the first time in the night. 

He heard some complainings and shouts behind him, but he did his best to ignore them, and just get into his room, quickly.

He looked around, to make sure no one was following him. But everyone was still in the study, shocked or trying to find Grace. He couldn't believe the only thing that traumatized him as a child and conditioned his life from there was a lie, but he has a lot of time to think about it later, now that he was still alive. He had another and more urgent worry. 

He crossed he room, and carefully opened the window. When he looked at one side he found Grace, curl up, wearing his jacket, shaking a little bit, and she relaxed when she realized it was just Daniel. 

"It's over" He said, extending her a hand to help her get in, she quickly grab her. 

Once she get inside again, and when she was just about to touch the floor, she grabbed him and pull him into another hug. Her hands were cold, and her face was too. He closed his eyes for a second, allowing himself to enjoy the victory with her, and tighting his embrace. 

"You're alive" She said, after a few of seconds, without pulling away. 

"Yeah, well, turns out the deal with the devil wasn't real. Who would have thought it?" She giggled at that, and he started again "Now we have to find a way to get you out of...shit" 

"What?" Grace said, pulling away, to see him staring at the door. 

It wasn't closed, and now Georgie was staring at them.

"Hey, buddy, please don't..." Daniel said, begging. Like Charles begged him (oh, the irony)

"Mom!" Georgie shout, and it echoed through the whole house. Then he run away down the hall, to search for the others. 

"Little fucker" Grace said, still staring. 

"Looks like the party isn't over yet"


	5. The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the song said "Run, run, run. Time to run and hide!"   
I hope you'll enjoy this, and thanks for the support 💖

"Mom!" echoed through the whole house. 

Everyone in the study were in the study, making theories about where to find Grace. When they heard the shout, they startled up. 

"Georgie!" Emilie screamed, running to find her son, followed by Fitch, and basically everyone else. 

When they found him, he was already going down the stairs. 

"Uncle Daniel has Grace in his room upstairs!" The kid screamed again when he found his family. 

"Daniel?" Alex said, confused at first, and angry just a second later. 

"That son of a bitch" Tony said, rushing upstairs. 

•

It's funny how they had to get into this limit situation for Daniel to realize that maybe his family was just a little bit more asshole than he thought. If his father was mad at him at normal basis, what would he do now that he was helping their human sacrifice to run away.

"Let's jump out of the window" Grace said, after Georgie ran away. 

"Wait, what?" Daniel stopped where he was. 

"It's not a big fall, Georgie already told them by now, and they're not going to be happy. If we try to escape through the hall, we're going to crash into them" She answer, adrenaline taking over her. 

"Fuck, you're right. And they're thristy for blood" They heard multiple footsteps in the stairs "Let's do it" 

He help her to get out of the window, again, and then he followed him. Closing the door as it might stop his family.

"Let's jump at the same time" He said when he looked down, he really wasn't a fan of heights. 

"Coward" She said, jokying, and he laughed nervously "Ok, let's do it, 1...2..."

When she was getting to three, inside, Tony slammed the door open. At the sound, Grace just jumped, dragging Daniel with her. As she thought before, it wasn't a huge fall, but it was still a fall, and it hurted, but not enough to break any bone.  
The first to incorporate again, was Grace, and she helped Daniel who looked more lost than her. He fell into the shotgun on his back, so it hurt a little more for him. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Daniel?" Tony shouted, everyone wanted to look up but only Alex, Becky and Tony faces were visible. Grace crossed looks with Alex, just to give him a Glare. 

"Running, duh" Said Daniel, pushing Grace to run to the side of the house. 

This definitely wasn't the ideal situation. They weren't exactly his family favourite people at the moment. Tony grabbed his own arm, and aimed for Grace, not to kill her but to stop them. The arm was an antique, and it wasn't used since Helene's wedding, so when he shot it, instead of Grace, he shot Daniel's left leg. 

"Daniel!" Grace said, rushing to check on him after he fell into the ground. 

"What did you just do?" Becky said horrified, taking the arm away from Tony. 

"Fuck, I wanted to shoot her. At least it stopped them, let's go" Rushing everyone else out of the window.

"Shit, just go and leave me, it's okay" Daniel said, clearly in pain and inspecting the shot. The bullet was still inside, fucking great. 

"Leave that bullshit on the movies" Grace broke one of the sleeves of her dress, and tied it tight around his leg to avoid him losing any more blood. He hissed in return "What do we do now? Quick" 

"My car key is in my jacket. Let's go to the garage" Grace grabbed him and help him stand up again.

They rushed to the garage, which was miraculously open, but when they were about to enter, they stopped on her feet. Stevens was inside, talking through the phone.

"They must be still around here, sir. I'll be waiting here. Yes, I'm prepared" That's when they noticed he had a kitchen knife in his hand other hand. Creepy. 

"Give me your gun" Grace said after some minutes. 

"What? For what?" Daniel sat back, she wanted to kill him?

"Just trust in me. Please" He looked at her, after all she didn't look like the killer type, right? He moved carefully to avoid making a noise, and hand her the shotgun.

She run to hide behind one of the cars, making Stevens turn around, but then he dismiss it and kept talking with Tony through the phone. Daniel watched everything, as tense as he could be. Grace sneaked behind the other cars, until she was behind Stevens, she put herself behind him, and got in position to shot him in the shoulder, but when she pull the trigger, nothing happened, but the sound caught the attention of him, who turned around immediately. 

"Fuck this old guns" Grace said, before smashing the barred into the butler's head, before he could even rise his knife. 

"Fuck" Daniel said standing up, to meet her, his eyes full of respect "Can you drive?" 

"Yes, let's get the fuck away from here" She grabbed the keys out of her (his) jacket, and unlocked the car. 

She first helped Daniel to get inside, and then she got on the driver's sit, gripping tight the steering wheel. When she put the key inside, the rest of the family appeared, including Alex. She just had to turn the key and they could run away, but Charity had her brand new gun aiming at them. Fitch was holding his youngest son, and Emilie was holding Georgie. Helene just stared there, and she didn't let her axe go. The tension was in the air.   
Everyone stay still, for a minute, until Alex dared to speak up.

"Grace, honey, you don't have to do this. Look, the curse wasn't real, I'm still alive, we can run away together" He looked so pathetic Daniel had to look away.

"You thought it was real. You brought me here, and then you wanted to kill me" Grace said, looking at him like she was going to kill him.

"Babe...I...I didn't wanted to die"

"Neither did I, you selfish fuck" She finished. 

"'I'm so sorry, honey" 

"Don't fucking call me that" She gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

"I'm so sorry, please. I'm begging you" To be fair, he looked like he meant it. 

"Oh, Alex..." She said, sweetly, before taking off her ring, and throwing it out of the window "I want the divorce" 

"B-But, babe..." He turned to Daniel, who wasn't looking to avoid second hand embarrassment from his own brother "Danny, help me, I love her. She's my wife" 

Daniel turned to see Grace, she looked back, like she would kill him if he help Alex, but he didn't wanted to, anyway, he was his little brother, but it hurt him to see he wasn't the man he thought he was. 

"Looks like she isn't anymore. I'm sorry Alex" Alex was speechless. But Emilie, who was close enough, heard him mutter a small "Why?"

"You were helping her since the beginning. I knew you thought with your dick but I didn't thought you would have let us die because of her" Charity was now aiming for Daniel, betrayal washed over her face. 

"We could have died, you little asshole. You were going to let us die because of this little blonde twig?" Tony said. 

"I think we're all getting carried away. We're going to get no where like this. Why don't just all calm down and talk about this?" Becky said, putting herself in the middle of them, and the car. 

Everyone seemed to relax a little. Except for one person...

"She must die" Helene screamed, smashing her axe in the front of the car, leaving a whole and breaking the wooden handle. 

"Fuck this shit" Grace turned the key, and reversed the car as fast as she could. 

Charity shot to stop them, but it looked like the gun didn't gave her any aim, because she only shot the windshield. Once she get off of the garage, she drove as fast as she could. Everyone tried to follow them, without luck. They were grateful that Stevens was a horrible butler and forgot to close the gate. 

They felt the adrenaline in their bodies, mixed with fear. But now they were free, at least for now. And in one piece. Well, maybe a little bruised, and with a shot wound, but nothing more serious. 

"That was close" Daniel looked behind the road, but no one was following them. 

"What are we going to do now? Are you ok?" She turned to check on him, but then her eyes returned to the road.

"Yeah, it just hurts like hell" He grabbed his leg, the blood stain in his pants getting bigger "And that's a good question"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, english it's not my first language! ❤️ I hope you enjoy this, and as you probably know, Daniel deserved better.


End file.
